Many websites require users to log in with identification credentials, such as a username and password, in order to securely identify the users. Hackers and/or other malicious website attackers, however, often attempt to compromise a user's account by repeatedly guessing identification credentials. For example, a hacker may repeatedly submit username/password combinations to a website until access is granted to another's account. Websites may detect such aberrant behavior and throttle the account in order to protect the account and/or the user. However, the actual user of the account may then unnecessarily lose access, leading to an unpleasant experience. As such, finding improved ways to throttle accounts continues to be a priority.